


Trick or Treat

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Eddie takes Christopher trick or treating through their neighborhood. Buck joins them as soon as he gets off a shift.





	Trick or Treat

Eddie grabbed the empty Halloween buckets off the counter and checked his phone one more time. The local neighborhood was having their annual trick or treating tonight instead of on actual Halloween, which had turned out to be a bit of double-edged sword. On the one hand, it allowed kids to go to other neighborhoods later in the week and potentially get more candy, but the night also happened to land on a shift Buck was working. Buck had promised Christopher he'd come over as soon as he could, but Eddie knew Christopher was a little bummed the three of them couldn't all go out together. Speaking of… "You ready kid?"

"Yeah, dad…" Christopher came around the corner all smiles. Eddie couldn’t help beaming back. Christopher had been looking forward to wearing his new Superman costume ever since Eddie had helped him pick it out. The little guy looked adorable.

“Wow!” Eddie grinned. “Alright buddy-" Eddie opened up the camera on his phone. "Give me some superposes!" Christopher laughed and showed off his costume. Eddie took a couple of different pictures, sending some to his family, Carla, and of course Buck. Eddie got responses back almost instantly from his family and one from Carla praising how cute Christopher looked only a few moments later. Buck didn't respond, which meant he was probably out on a call. Eddie sighed. Oh well. Buck could see it later. Besides with a little luck, Buck could hopefully see the whole costume in person before the night was out. Buck was technically scheduled until the following morning, but he'd been working overtime trying to find someone to come in and cover at least a couple hours of his shift for him. Finally, Bobby had gotten fed up listening to Buck ask the rest of the firehouse and agreed to cover the second half of Buck's shift for him. Athena was already working anyways so Bobby wouldn't miss any time with his own family.

“Dad you need to put on the rest of your costume!”

"Alright, alright." Eddie slipped his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his vest off of a nearby chair. He slipped it on along with the toy gun and holster, compelling his Han Solo costume. He tried out his best roguish grin on Christopher. “What do you think?”

Christopher nodded approvingly. “It looks good.”

“Thanks.” Eddie passed him one of the plastic pumpkin buckets, keeping the other for himself. Really Eddie didn’t need any candy, and most of the houses didn’t offer it to adults anyway, but Christopher had insisted if his dad was coming along with him he had to go all in. And Christopher had made a point by saying his dad could give any candy he didn't want to Buck when he finally made it. Eddie smiled, Buck definitely had a sweet tooth, and if he had been able to would have gone all-in on the trick or treating with Chris. “Alright- you ready to go?”

“How will we find Buck later?” Chris asked with a little frown.

“What do you mean bud?” Eddie asked.

“Did he tell you what his costume is?”

“Nope.” Eddie shook his head. In fact, Buck had been incredibly tight-lipped about what he was going to come as. Buck had been teasing Christopher, and to a lesser extent Eddie, with it for days now. Buck had made a point to tell them he was going to be coming in _a_ costume but had refused to give either of them any details on what it would be. “He can just call us when gets off Chris.”

“But he knows what we are right?” Christopher looked up at his dad seriously. “So he can find us even if he forgets to call.”

"Yep, he knows." Eddie smiled down at Christopher and patted his shoulder. “Now are you ready to get some candy?” Christopher nodded eagerly. “Alright.” Eddie laughed. “Let’s go then…”

As they stepped outside Eddie immediately spotted dozens of other kids out in costume. Some of them were going around to the various houses in groups, and a few others looked like they had their parents with them. Eddie doubled checked the bowel of candy he'd put out by his front door. It was fully stocked, and the small "take one please." sign was clearly visible. Eddie knew there was still a good chance kids would take more, but since he was going out with Christopher that was the best he could do. Besides, it wasn't like Eddie would need the leftover candy anyways.

“Okay-“ Eddie locked the door behind them and headed down the steps. “Where do you want to go first?”

“Over there!” Chris took off towards one of the houses, and Eddie followed along grinning.

An older woman opened the door and cooed when she saw Christopher. "Oh well, don't you just look darling!"

"What do you say, Christopher?" Eddie prompted.

“Thank you.” Christopher smiled from ear to ear. “and… trick or treat!”

"You're just too precious!" The woman beamed and reached behind her to a big bowl of candy. "Here you go, sweetie. Help yourself."

Christopher dropped a few pieces of candy into his bucket and pulled out another piece to put into the bucket Eddie was carrying. "Thank you for the candy," Christopher said seriously.

"Of course!" The woman smiled again. "You two have a lovely night!"

“Thanks.” Eddie nodded. “You too.” Christopher started hurrying down the steps, ready to move onto the next house.

“I always do.” The woman laughed. “At least as long as I don’t run out of candy!”

“Oh,“ Eddie frowned, already reaching for the dew pieces Christopher had dropped into his bucket. “Here then…”

“Nonsense.” The woman waved him off. “You keep that. I made sure to buy plenty this year.”

“Thank you.” Eddie nodded to her and jogged down the steps to catch up with Christopher.

The next house they hit had a bunch of decorations outside in their front lawn, and Christopher stopped to admire all of them before he and Eddie headed up to the door. The house belonged to a family Eddie vaguely recognized, having seen them all outside in their yard from time to time. The parents opened the door, all smiles, their own kids off hitting other houses.

Eddie kept following Christopher around from house to house, loving seeing Christopher have such a good time. Christopher was a big hit at all of the houses they went to, and Eddie was relieved to see that even the other kids they passed all were nice to Christopher. Most of the people in the neighbor had met Chris and loved him, but Eddie knew an event like trick or treating could bring in kids from other neighborhoods too. He had been a little worried that someone would say something to Chris about his crutches not fitting with his costume. Christopher didn't think anything of it, and neither did Eddie, but Eddie knew kids could be cruel sometimes, even unintentionally. Luckily the only comments Christopher got were praise, and there was even one point in the night where a group of other kids in costume as superheroes asked him to join them for a group picture since they were missing a Superman. Eddie had taken a picture of that too, and a few others throughout the night he'd be sure to send to his relatives again later.

They had almost completed the circle of the block back to their own house when things got a little awkward. When Christopher rang the doorbell of the house they were at a woman came to the door in what could be called a costume only in the absolute loosest sense. She had a pair of small fluffy cat ears on and little else, essentially wearing a bikini she looked like she'd just sewn a tail onto. Eddie wasn't normally one to judge, but it really didn't seem like the kind of costume that was appropriate to wear when kids were coming to your door to get candy.

“Well hello there…” The woman’s voice had a sultry edge to it. “Don’t you look nice.”

"Thank you." Christopher smiled like he had been with compliments all night, but Eddie couldn't help but notice that the lady seemed to have eyes only for him, looking right past Christopher even when she offered him the candy bowl.

She offered the bowl to Eddie when Christopher was done picking out what he wanted. “If I give you something sweet will you give me something back?”

Eddie flushed and had to bite his tongue. Was this woman really flirting with him like this right in front of his kid?

Christopher frowned. “That’s not how trick-or-treating works.”

The woman laughed, never taking her eyes off of Eddie. She ran her gaze up and down the length of her costume. “What do you say?” She pushed the candy bowl towards Eddie again.

"Oh- look…" Eddie tried to find a way to shut her down that wouldn't be rude, and better yet would keep things from getting any more awkward in front of Christopher.

“What’s the matter?” The woman smiled wider, and reached out, trying to lead Eddie’s hand to the candy bowl. “Don’t you want some-?”

“There you guys are!” Eddie heard the sound of heavy boots coming up the driveway behind him, and an excited shout from Chris.

“Buck!”

Eddie turned to look over his shoulder and gaped a little. _Had Buck seriously-_ Buck was standing there in an all-white robe. His feet looked like they were in old work boots Buck had spray-painted white to match his robe. There was something silvery that almost looked like tin foil wrapped around the waist of the robe as a makeshift belt. On his head, Buck was wearing a bad brown wig, with extra pieces he'd wrapped around the sides of his head just over his ears. Buck was standing there in one of the goofiest and jankiest Princess Leia costumes Eddie had ever seen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey." Buck stepped up next to Eddie, his robe hiking up just a little when he moved, and exposing a flash of skin just above his boots. Eddie felt his own pants get a little tight at the knowledge that Buck couldn't be wearing much of anything under his robe. Buck was still grinning like an idiot and pulled Eddie into a quick kiss. "Sorry, I'm late. I got over here as soon as I could." Buck glanced down at the candy bowl the lady in the cat costume was still holding out to Eddie. "Oh, Nerds nice-" Buck grabbed a couple and dropped them into Eddie's bucket. "Your sharing with me later." Then Buck circled an arm around Eddie's waist and smiled at the cat lady.

Eddie smiled too, biting his lip a little to try and keep it from becoming too unkind when the woman was still right in front of them. Eddie gave her his best polite nod and turned to leave. “Thanks for the candy.”

Christopher started talking a mile a minute as they walked back to Eddie’s house, filing Buck in on how the entire night had gone down. Buck somehow managed to follow along for it all, one arm still wrapped around Eddie’s waist.

“You know you can let go now.” Eddie chuckled quietly.

“Just staking my claim.” Buck gave Eddie a little squeeze and grinned. “Really seeing you in that costume I can understand why she was so interested.”

Eddie snorted. “What about you huh?” He waved at Buck’s costume. “Did you put all that together yourself?”

“Yep.” Buck beamed back at him. “I had to make sure I could my daring rogue. Surprised?”

“Definitely.” Eddie laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone pull a couples’ costume on me before.”

“Mm well get used to it.” Buck gave Eddie another quick peek on the cheek. “Cause I don’t plan on going anywhere. And I have a lot more ideas where this came from…”

"Buck come on!" Chris urged from a couple of steps in front of them. "I want to show you all my candy!"

“Coming Chris!” Buck jogged up next to Christopher, smiling wide. “Wow! You got so much!”

"We should go around again," Chris said firmly, turning back towards Eddie. "So Buck can get some candy too."

Eddie watched them both and shook his head. “I don’t know buddy- Buck’s probably pretty tired.”

"No way!" Buck hoisted Chris up over his head. "We need more candy right, Chris?" Christopher nodded eagerly. "And how will I know which ones are the good houses if you don't help me?"

Christopher grinned. "I'll help you, Buck."

Eddie sighed, but couldn’t help smiling watching the two of them together. “I think there are some houses down the other way we haven’t hit yet…”

"You hear that?" Buck set Christopher back down light as a feather. "Let's go, Chris!"

“Yeah!”

Eddie smiled to himself as he followed along behind them, happy to spend the time with his guys. “Wait for me!”


End file.
